An aneurysm is a dilation of a blood vessel at least 1.5 times above its normal diameter. A dilated vessel can form a bulge known as an aneurysmal sac that can weaken vessel walls and eventually rupture. Aneurysms are most common in the arteries at the base of the brain (i.e., the Circle of Willis) and in the largest artery in the human body, the aorta. The abdominal aorta, spanning from the diaphragm to the aortoiliac bifurcation, is the most common site for aortic aneurysms. The frequency of abdominal aortic aneurysms (“AAAs”) results at least in part from decreased levels of elastins in the arterial walls of the abdominal aorta and increased pressure due to limited transverse blood flow.
Aneurysms are often repaired using open surgical procedures. Surgical methods for repairing AAAs, for example, require opening the abdominal region from the breast bone to the pelvic bone, clamping the aorta to control bleeding, dissecting the aorta to remove the aneurysmal section, and attaching a prosthetic graft to replace the diseased artery. The risks related to general anesthesia, bleeding, and infection in these types of open surgical repairs result in a high possibility of operative mortality. Thus, surgical repair is not a viable option for many patients. Moreover, the recovery process is extensive for the patients fit for surgical repair. An open surgical repair of an AAA generally requires seven days of post-operational hospitalization and, for uncomplicated operations, at least six to eight weeks of recovery time. Thus, it is a highly invasive and expensive procedure.
Minimally invasive surgical techniques that implant prosthetic grafts across aneurysmal regions of the aorta have been developed as an alternative or improvement to open surgery. Endovascular aortic repairs (“EVAR”), for example, generally require accessing an artery (e.g., the femoral artery) percutaneously or through surgical cut down, introducing guidewires into the artery, loading an endograft device into a catheter, and inserting the loaded catheter in the artery. With the aid of imaging systems (e.g., X-rays), the endograft device can be guided through the arteries and deployed from a distal opening of the catheter at a position superior to the aneurysm. From there, the endograft device can be deployed across the aneurysm such that blood flows through the endograft device and bypasses the aneurysm.
EVAR devices should be implanted at a precise location across the aneurysmal region and securely fixed to the vessel wall because improper placement, migration, and/or projection of the endograft device into branching vessels may interfere with the blood flow to nearby physiological structures. For example, to avoid impairing renal functions, the endograft device should not inhibit blood flow to the renal arteries. In addition to the variations in the vasculature between patients, the characteristics of the aneurysms themselves can also pose challenges because of the anatomical variations and the different structural features of individual aneurysms. For example, the vascular bifurcation at the iliac arteries and the angulation of aneurysmal sacs are both known to pose challenges to methods and devices for treating AAAs. Many conventional systems address these challenges by requiring that hospitals/clinics maintain significant inventories of different EVAR devices with different sizes and shapes.